Lewin Tilwald
|Base ID = }} Lewin Tilwald is a Breton rogue and is one of the three adventurers falling for the traps in Xedilian. He falls during the first trap during the quest "Baiting the Trap" when he and his two companions, Grommok gro-Barak and Syndelius Gatharian enter the fort. Interactions Baiting the Trap Sheogorath sends the Hero to Xedilian to attune the Resonator of Judgement in "A Better Mousetrap." Once this task is completed, the next quest begins and the Hero must choose traps for the adventurers to fall in. He will either die or go insane in the first chamber, depending on the player's actions. Conversations Baiting the Trap Grommok: "...now keep your weapons ready and watch your backs. Do what I say, and we might just get outta' here alive." Grommok: "This is supposed to scare us? Ha!" Lewin: "That thing may be small but it looks mean. Let's get out of here." Syndelius: "Curious. This one is smaller than the others we've encountered." (If the Gnarl Swarm option is chosen) Grommok: "What in Oblivion is that thing? Hahahaha!" Lewin: "THIS is one of the "horrid guardians" of which the stories spoke?" Grommok: "What a joke! Let's be rid of this thing and continue on our way." Syndelius Gatharian: "Wait just a moment... what's that sound?" Grommok: "Prepare yourselves for battle!" Grommok: "Damn it! Lewin deserved better than this and I'm responsible. Someone will pay dearly, I assure you." Syndelius: "There's nothing to be done here. We must press on." (If the Giant Gnarl option is chosen) Grommok: "What in Oblivion is that thing? Hahahaha!" Lewin : "THIS is one of the "horrid guardians" of which the stories spoke?" Syndelius: "Be careful. There may be more to this creature than meets the eye." Grommok: "What a joke! Let's be rid of this thing and continue on our way." Syndelius: "Are my eyes playing tricks, or is the creature growing?" Lewin: "By the gods! When will it stop? It could devour us whole!" Syndelius: "Run for your lives!" Grommok: "Get back here, you cowards! Something's not right...." Syndelius: "All this time it was merely an illusion, how clever." Grommok: "Wait... what's wrong with Lewin?" Lewin: "...ma-makes no sense...should be d-dead...what...who..." Syndelius: "I think this place got to him... perhaps we should leave." Grommok: "No. We'll pick him up on the way out. He must fend for himself." Lewin: "Nowhere to run... mad t-tree... must escape..." Quotes *''"We should go back, I'm not sure we should be here."'' *''"Can we just leave? I don't like the looks of this place."'' *''"Going to g-get us... kill us all..."'' -After becoming insane *''"...huge t-tree... going...going... to k-kill us all..."'' Trivia *At the end of the quest, if you used console commands to enter the prison that he's in, and talk to him or any of his companions, an error message will appear in all caps saying "I HAVE NO GREETING". Appearances * ru:Льюин Тилвальд de:Lewin Tilwald fr:Lewin Tilwald Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters